Eternal Holidays
by Melanie-Kirkland
Summary: Todos los antiguos miembros del Raimon (Go) de ahora más de 27 años, irán de vacaciones con sus hijos y todos los miembros del equipo. Iran en verano para disfrutar de la playa. Exactamente, a Italia. Muchas cosas les pasara a nuestros amigos y a sus hijos.- Se aceptan Oc's-
1. Datos

**Hola, estoy aquí de nuevo con un fic, el cuál, ya sabéis, se llama Eternal Holidays, y ya sabéis de que va por el summary. Aquí dejos los datos :**

**Para los Oc's de IE Go:**

**Nombre de casada: **

**Edad ( entre los 27 y 29):**

**Apariencia:**

**Pareja (Menos Kyousuke, Shindou, Makoto y Minamisawa ):**

**Hijos ( en caso afirmativo, rellenar lo de abajo):**

**Nombre de todos los hijos ( decir si son gemelos, mellizos o uno solo):**

**Edades de los hijos ( entre 11 y 9 años) ( y para los más pequeños entr años):**

**Apariencia de todos los hijos: **

**Eso es todo lo que hay que rellenar, tardaré en escribir el fic, porque el ordenador me petó... uwú "RIP al ordenador de Melanie" lo intentaré lo más antes posible... espero vuestros oc's :D y si puedo aré un dibujo a mano.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola :D ya estoy aquí con el primer cap de Eternal Holidays, todavía me tiene que enviar oc's, así que, aquí saldran unos pocos oc's. Bueno, aquí el primer cap, o prólogo jejeje:**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma no me pertenece, solo mis oc's.**

Barcos. Barcos y barcos era lo único que se veía en el puerto Inazuma. Una gran barco, que parecía el Titanic, estaba en la punta del puerto, y un grupo de ciertas personas estaba subiendo en él.

-No me gustan los barcos...- un niño de unos 10 años de edad, de cabellos colo grisádo algo ondulados, unos ojos azul celeste con unas puntitas debajo y tez rosada.

-Venga hijo, no es para tanto.- una mujer de cabellos rubios muy lisos, ojos azul celeste con puntitas debajo y tez roasada dijo.- Tu padre no tiene miedo, ¿verdad Shindou?- miró a su esposo, un hombre de cabellos grisádos ondulados algo larguitos, ojos color vino tinto rojo y tez bronceada. Los dos ya adultos.

-No tengas miedo, tu hermana te hará compañía.- Takuto miró a una niña de unos 9 años de cabellos rubios ondulados, ojos vino tinto rojo con puntitas y tez bronceada, que miraba a su hermano con cara terrorífica.

-¡Tita Cintia!- se pudo escuchar la voz de una niña. La rubia se giró para ver a una chica de cabellos azules oscuros láceos con dos patillas, ojos verde manzana con puntitas y tez pálida. Aparte de algun que otro mechón rubio. Sus ojos eran una mezcla del azul con el amarillo.

-¡Kimberly, chicos!- sacó una gran sonrisa. La niña de cabellos azules se acercó a la familia Shindou junto con su familia.- Hola... Kyousuke...- saludó la rubia, a un hombre de cabellos azules empinados, ojos ámbar con puntitas y tez pálida.

-Hola...- saludó él. Mientras cargaba con un niño de 5 años de cabellos azules desordenados con dos patillas, ojos ámbar con puntitas y tez morena. Clon de su padre,, solo que la tez de su madre y las cejas en forma de rayo.

-Hey, Hayato, Hayate.- saludó Rose, la hija de Shindou, a dos gemelos, los dos de cabellos verdes claros desordenados con un mechón y una patilla rubia y ojos ámbar con puntitas. El mayor, Hayato, tenía la tez morena, y el menor, Hayate, la tenía pálida.

-Buenas.- saludaron los dos.

-Yo subo de mientras...- pudo decir un niño de 10 años. Cabellos azules oscuros con mechoens rubios, ojos azul metal con puntitas y tez pálida.

-¡Pues subimos todos!- una mujer de cabellos verdes láceos con mechas rubias, ojos azul metal, tez morena y cejas en forma de rayo dijo.

-Mejor.- Kyousuke comenzó a subir al barco seguido de los demás, menos una niña de cabellos azules oscuros, ojos negros con puntitas y tez morena. Un extraño resorte le sobresalía de la sien.

-¡Rhine!- llamó su mamá.

-¡Voy!

**000000000000000**

Subieron al barco, pero tuvieron que hacer cola para subir, y cuando les dieron el número de sus habitaciones, fueron a buscarla.

-Habitación 101...- Lidia buscaba la habitación.

.Habitación 100...- Cintia la suya.- Creo que es esta.- se paró en una puerta.

-Entonces la nuestra es esta.- Lidia dijo.- Bueno, vamos a dejar las cosas.- toda la familia Tsurugi entró en su habitación al igual que la familia Shindou.

**000000000000000**

Una mujer de cabellos y ojos rojizos anaranjados y tez roasada agarraba de la camiseta aun hombre de cabellos y ojos marrones y tez bronceada.

-¡No!¡Mi balón de fútbol- lloró.

-Te quedas sin balón Endou.- la mujer estaba enfadada.

-Mami, vamos al barco.- una pequeña niña de cabellos rojizos ondulados, ojos marrón y tez rosada dijo.

-Ahora vamos Hinata.- un chico de pelo marrón, ojos rojizos anaranjados y tez rosada. Su hermano.

-Daisuke, Hinata. Vamos.- la pelirroja subió al barco arrastrando a Endou.

**000000000000000**

Lidia abrió la puerta de la habitación para salir junto con su familia, pero se encontró una sorpresa. Un hombre de cabellos castaños con caracoles en los costados, ojos azul metalizado y tez morena estaba saliendo de la habitación de enfrente.

-¿Tenma?- la de cabellos verdes preguntó.

-¡Lidia!- exclamó apra darse un abrazo.

-¡Oh!¡Sayuka!- Lidia abrazó a una mujer de cabellos platinados por encima de la cintura que llevaba en dos trenzas, ojos carmesí y tez rosada. Era bajita y tenía una deformación en los pies.

-¡Eragon!- un pequeño niño de 10 años de cabellos castaños con caracoles a los costados, ojos carmesí y tez rosada saltó encima del peli-azul.

-¡Junpei!¡Me vas a matar!- exageró el otro.

-Esto si que es una sorpresa.- Shindou salió de su habitación para saludar a Tenma y a Sakuya.

**000000000000000**

-¡¿Quien dijo que ibamos a llegar tarde!?- una mujer de cabellos castaños claros láceos con el flequillo hacia un lado, ojos turquesa y tez rosada mirando a un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.- ¡¿Eh Makoto!?

-Asahi... no te enfades.- suplicaba el hombre, mientras un niño de cabellos castaños como su padre con una coletilla, ojos turquesa y tez rosada se comia una piruleta mientras contemplaba la escena.

-Mami, por ahí viene el tio Kariya.- no era su tio, era como Yuu, llamaba a Masaki.

-Te has salvado Kurosaki Makoto.- se cruzó de brazos y fue a saludar a un hombre de cabellos verdes azulado, ojos marrón con unas rayitas y tez tostada. - Buenas Kariya.- sonrió.- Hola Kurayami.- saludo a una mujer de cabello largo hasta mitad de la espalda, laceo y peinado con un flequillo de lado derecho, cayendo en diferentes capas que la hace ver un aspecto un poco despeinado , sedoso y brillante de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la noche (en el siempre lleva un gorro tipo "beanie" color negro), sus ojos son de un color rojo rubí con un brillo tentador, su físico, es bastante alta mide 1.69 es delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado, su piel es blanca como la nieve en un tono pálido, sus rasgos son un tanto finos y sus mejillas estan levemente sonrosadas.

-Hola Asahi, Makoto, Yuu.

**000000000000000**

Una niña de cabellos castaños claros láceos, ojos bicolor y tez morena corría felizmente dando vueltas alrededor de la piscina. Mientras, sus padres, un hombre de cabellos violetas, ojos bicolor y tez bronceada y una mujer de cabellos castaños, ojos, uno azul y otro verde, y tez rosada tomaban el sol en el barco.

-No te vayas a caer Yumi.- su mare alertó.

-Tendré cuidado.- la niña sonrió.

-Eso espero.- Atsushi se acomodó el cabello.

**000000000000000**

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy nwn espero que les haya gustado, y la parte de Endou x'D NO pregunte por favor... los oc's que quedan apareceran en el próximo cap. Así que, un saludo. Chao.**


End file.
